


Naga Pride

by Teratostuff556



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, Cute, Exophilia, Fantasy, First Meetings, First Time, Heat Cycles, Lemon, M/M, My work - Freeform, Naga, OCs - Freeform, Sex In A Cave, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia, Virginity Taking, m/m - Freeform, ovipositor, ovipositor (but no oviposition), serpentfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratostuff556/pseuds/Teratostuff556
Summary: Silas, a naga, goes into his first mating season - but not without Rex, a serpentfolk, to help him.
Relationships: Male Character/Male Character, Naga/Serpentfolk, OC/OC
Kudos: 34





	Naga Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute lil fic I threw together about my OCs. I've been really liking nagas and serpentfolk, and these two are just so cute.

Silas was not particularly… promiscuous. He was something of a prude. That sort of happens when you're a solitary creature; nagas don't really stay in packs. Nonetheless he was turned on plenty when he woke up. His cloaca was swollen and wet, and his entrance was puffy with his twin dicks ready to burst out.  
He swore quietly. He couldn't remember his dream at all, just that it was a hot dream and that he was embarrassed to have had it. If anyone walked into his cave and saw him in that state…  
Another flash of lust went through his body and he decided that he'd had enough of waiting already.  
"For the love of…"  
His dicks then popped out of him with an obscene and wet noise that was flustering to him, turning his ears red at the tips. He took the slick liquid from his dicks and rubbed it across his cloaca. A needy pant left his parted lips that he was ashamed of. Why was he so submissive today? He dipped his finger into it and then another, stretching around it with a whine.  
His cocks were already twitching and beading up with pre-come. He wasn't sure how long he would last, but some part of him wanted to last, he wanted to cling onto that pride that nagas were born with.  
He tried to picture the common scenario that he was sure most nagas pictured - male and female procreation - but nothing really happened. He had never been with anyone, male or female, but he was pretty sure he liked females.  
Why is it that whenever I picture a female I get turned off? He thought to himself.  
Then suddenly an image of a bigger, more masculine naga appeared in his head. A drop of pre ran down his shaft and he whined. That felt good. It felt right.  
No, not a naga, a serpentfolk. He'd always wanted to meet a serpentfolk. They were stronger blooded than nagas were, more high-class. What about a pretty red one, he mused, and he hadn't even realized that he had slipped a third finger into his cloaca.  
A pretty red serpentfolk, with nice hemiphenes and a gasping vent from being used-  
He gasped as he started to spatter his gem-like blue scales with come, his pathetic whines echoing through his cave. He was far from done masturbating though. His fingers weren't quite cutting it. He needed something longer, thicker, something enough to hit all the right spots.  
He sucked the tip of his tail into his mouth and moaned. It was highly sensitive, filled with nerves that sent his body aflame.  
I could fuck myself with my tail.  
This thought entered his mind with shame. He had already come once, he was covered in his own come, but he was sensitive still and begging to be filled.  
He stroked his vent gently, warming himself up enough to receive his own tail. He was wet, nice and slippery to receive, and he slipped in easily but not without a pop. He bent his head back into the flat rock that he was sprawled out on. He was making feminine noises. He couldn't bring himself to care.  
"Hello?" asked a deep and husky voice that Silas didn't recognize.  
He wanted to answer but he couldn't. He could smell the snake from whatever man was there and it was turning him on more that he wanted to admit. He didn't slow down. Wet noises were spilling out of him along with fluids.  
Then a deep red and black tail came into view. The closer the snake got the more he could see of a devilish smirk on the serpentfolk's face. His toned chest was red like rubies and glimmered in the faint light from Silas's cave.  
"What do we have here?" the serpent asked slyly, causing Silas to shrink back slightly and pull his tail from within him.  
"Who are you?" Silas asked quickly, and tried to slither behind the rock.  
"A male," he said, "what a surprise. I'm Rex. You don't have to stop, you know."  
"What do you mean?" he asked nervously. "What are you doing here?"  
Rex's tongue flashed out from his lips and he smirked again. "I could smell you from the cave's entrance. You smelled needy… Now I can see that you are."  
"W-Well," he said softly. "I'm not needy. I was just…"  
"Screwing yourself with your tail like a girl?" Rex said. He came a bit closer and gently rested his hand across his chest. "There's no need to do that. I can help you."  
"You're a male," he said, regardless of what he felt which was screaming to be filled by him.  
"If you didn't like that idea, would your tail be flicking back and forth like a dog?"  
He glanced at it and his face went red. "Fine, I don't care what you do."  
Rex smiled softly and slithered closer, moving his hands up to Silas's which were covering his face. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you."  
His cheeks went a darker red. "I never thought you were!"  
"Then how come you were so nervous?"  
Silas didn't have an answer for him, instead his tail began to flick back and forth again. "Hurry up," he demanded.  
"Gentle, my sweet. My cocks aren't even out yet," he said, leading Silas's hands down to the bulge in his ruby red scales.  
Silas was surprised at this treatment. Serpentfolk and nagas alike were not known for their romance, per se, more just taking what they wanted, or at the very least, being rough. Silas had expected but not hoped for this.  
Silas was caught off guard, but he rubbed at the bulge until his scales split to reveal two throbbing cocks. They were ribbed and thick, much thicker than Silas's, and much longer too.  
"Good boy," Rex moaned softly, letting his tongue flick across his neck. Silas had let himself get very, very close to this serpent in a very short period of time.  
Soon, Silas was stretched out so he could reach his vent. "Please, sir," he panted.  
"Easy, boy. What's your name?" he asked, slipping his thick fingers into him.  
He cried out and hid his face again. "S-Silas!" he exclaimed, clenching around his much thicker fingers, and Rex smiled.  
"Silas," he repeated. "What a pretty name for such a pretty little thing. You're so tight I bet you've never even received."  
"I haven't," he panted, "this is my first breeding season."  
Rex's face softened. "Is that so? I'll be gentle. Do you want my hand?" he offered as he pressed the thinner of his two cocks against the opening of his vent.  
He took it gratefully and whined softly. "Why are you being so gentle…?" he asked quietly.  
Rex took a breath. "Because I know what it's like to be used, and I want to treat people right."  
"But you hardly know me," he gasped as Rex sank his fertilizer into his cloaca.  
"That doesn't make a difference to me," he said, lapping softly at his neck. "Are you comfortable?"  
Silas nodded, panting hard. His tail was wagging back and forth, curling slightly whenever Rex went deeper, and Rex smiled, wrapping his tail around his. It pressed their hips fully together, the only thing separating them was the small gap of Rex's ovipositor.  
Silas felt so full it was hard to imagine that he was alone just minutes prior. He was making such pitiful noises, he was embarrassed to be heard even though Rex was the one fucking him. He snaked his arms around Rex's waist and nestled his face into his chest. Rex was rutting at a punishing pace, but he was stroking Silas's jet black hair all the while. Hair was not a concept that was foreign to Rex despite not having any hair, he had been with many humans and nagas alike. It was something he liked about humans and nagas, it made them feel softer and delicate like a cat.  
Even still, Rex couldn't help being just a little rough. "You want my other?" he asked raggedly, and Silas whined.  
"Y-Yes, please," he panted.  
For a virgin, he was stretching awful nice, he thought, and slipped his other alongside it.  
And then climax hit Silas like a car as Rex slammed the thick head of his ovipositor into his cloaca just right, and he cried out, clenching around Rex. Rex huffed and came alongside him. Fucking this virgin boy was getting him off. Their semen mixed in a combination of sweat and come, and when Rex pulled out of him, it spilled out like a waterfall.  
Silas was flustered at himself. He had just let himself be fucked by this male naga in his own cave, his own territory, and he let himself get marked. Any other being would be able to smell Rex's scent now; more importantly they could smell the mixed scent of the two serpents.  
"Look at that, you're gaping." Rex pulled the swollen lips of Silas's cloaca apart to watch come bubble out.  
He let out a small whimper. "I'm tired," he said quietly, slumping back on the rock.  
Rex was still tangled around him. "You can use my tail as a bed, my prince," he said softly. "I'll let you rest in peace without worry of being intruded on."  
"You aren't going to leave?" Silas asked in a small voice.  
"Not unless you want me to, I'd rather make sure you can rest today."  
Silas couldn't help a faint small spread on his lips as he curled up on Rex's big tail. Up close, he could see how truly beautiful his scales were. They were red and black, but he was more interested in the pearlescent sheen they had to them. They appeared like jewels and Silas stroked them gently. It was nice to be bred and he felt calm. If that was what mating was like, he wasn't sure if he was going to mind breeding season.


End file.
